Bellator Aminus
by Joanna C. Rice
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic, its about a girl who was born with a prophecy, she is a VERY good fighter, she and her soulmate must battle the authorities and evil to make the world safe but it could require a sacrifice too heartbreaking to think about
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok this is my first Fan Fic, its about a couple one of whom has a prophecy on her name saying she is a great fighter, it has a sort of happy sad ending and i havent read anything close to the story-line so it should be pretty good. it doesnt use any of the charecters from the Night-world books although it does use the name Harman, as everyone says reveiws would help and i hope you enjoy it**

**i do not own the last name Harman, the soulmate principle or nightworld, they are so disclaimed. everything else is mine mwahaha.**

**Joanna C. Rice**

**Bellator Aminus**

Bellator Aminus – Fighting Soul. Mainly called Bella, she is a shape shifter, her chosen shape a Panther. Soulmate is Kristan. Cousin is Parum.

Parum Presul – Little Dancer. Mainly called Parum or Par, she was a shapeshifter her chosen shape a Lemma. Cousin is Bella.

Kristan Harman. Sometimes known as Kris but mainly called Kristan. Distant cousin to Blaise, A witch in circle daybreak, mainly uses herbs and plants. Soulmate is Bellator.

Ani. A vampire, origins unknown, had a human Soulmate who was killed by Hunter Redfern. Her life mission is to protect similar relationships.

Lupus – Wolf. Known as Lupe to his friends (rhymes with Luke). Werewolf, fighting partner of Bella because he is the only one anywhere near her fighting level. Dislikes Bella because of her fighting skills and connections with circle daybreak. Hates Kristan because of his connection with Bella and his power. Fancies Parum but is too shy to even touch her.

**Chapter One - Homecoming**

The blood stained the trunk of the tree leaving smudges of deep red, Bella attacked with every part of her body, fists, feet, knees and elbows, she had bandages protecting each point but the blood stained rags hanging off her hands were not much protection against the barrage of ferocious attacks, and the blood was slowly seeping out. Bella's breathing was come loud and fast, her senses on super alert, the footsteps behind her paused her hands for a second before she renewed the attack on the tree,

"Bella? Are you still pissed off?" the boys voice was soft and full of concern, Bella stopped with a sigh and turned to face Kristan. His eyes glanced to her blood-stained hands then back to her face.

Bella shook her head "no, I'm not angry anymore, although I could do with some of that ointment." She said peering at her hands and the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Aww Kitten, how many times do I have to tell you," she smiled at his pet name for her. Then Kristan gathered her into a hug. "come on lets get you inside, I'll see if I've got any balm left, the rate you go through I wouldn't be surprised if we'd ran out." She grinned at him and they walked inside.

Parum was hovering just inside the door, a coffee in one hand and a pot of healing balm in the other "I'm sorry, it was insensitive, and it's none of my business what you do in the night" Bella waved away her apologizes shooting an anxious expression at Kristan. His expression was calm but the slight tightening around his eyes showed Bella that he had not missed the exchange. Parum, noticing Bella's worried expression put her hand over her mouth and quietly left the room.

Kristan silently took her hands and applied the ointment sending a little healing energy with it, making Bella shiver. "What did she mean Bell's?" Bella ignored him picking up her coffee as he swapped hands. "Bellator don't ignore me, what did she mean? What have you been doing at night?" she flinched at the use of her name, he hardly ever called her that. Kristan lifted her face to meet his gaze but Bella continued to look down, her cheeks burning red at the intensity of his gaze.

"It's nothing," she mumbled still not meeting his eyes, glancing up she saw him ready himself for an argument she sighed. "Fine, there's been a vampire hanging round. She seems to be searching for something, I've never seen her before so I was just watching to make sure she didn't hunt on my, our territory. That's it, Parum just over-reacted, she said I was being silly and what did it matter if the _vermin_ were hunted" she spat the last words out and saw Kristan's composed mask slip showing his anger for just a moment.

"I'll speak to Parum, but you should not have gone out on your own without telling anyone" seeing Bella's irritation he pulled her close "I know you don't like me treating you like a child, but your only 16" she stiffened pushing against him slightly her temper always close to the surface was bubbling up again but Kristan ignored it and held her closer "and what would I do if I lost you? My one and only, My Soulmate, My beautiful Kitten." Bella relaxed their bond strengthening as she allowed him into her mind to show him what she had found out. "You will tell me next time you decide to go for a little midnight stroll to see our guest?" Bella nodded winding her hands around Kristan's middle and burying her head into his shoulder breathing in the familiar mix of herbs and wood smoke.

"I missed you." She murmured quietly. Kristan had been away for a couple of weeks on business for Circle Daybreak.

"I missed you too, more then you can imagine" he breathed in the sandalwood smell of her hair and sighed contentedly. Pulling her face up he kissed her gently, the electricity running through his body ever since he had first touched her increased tenfold, pulling at his heart, telling him to hold her and never let her go, admonishing him for ever leaving her. She broke off and leant against him her eyelids closed. Kristan examined her closely and saw the bags under her eyes and her thinner then usual face. He'd have words with Parum about that too; it didn't look as though his Kitten had been eating or sleeping.

"Come on, lets get you to bed, you look exhausted" Bella nodded and stumbled to her feet, her legs wobbled then collapsed under her. Catching her with ease Kristan carried her upstairs, helped her change and then gently laid her into the bed, kissing her forehead before he left to find Parum and Lupus.

~*~

Ani stood in the shadows watching as the girl attacked the trunk, she was pretty there was no denying that. Her long dark hair hung loose down her back swaying as she moved, her limbs were thin. Long and elegant, making her look fragile and dainty but seeing the ferocity of her attacks Ani decided she was anything but fragile. Was this the shapeshifter then that had watched her from the shadows as she searched? It certainly had the same golden eyes and the girls' hair was exactly the same shade as the panthers.

The boy who came out of the house was powerful, Ani could feel it like a bottomless pit, it was well concealed but undoubtedly there. She watched the exchange feeling a surge of jealousy at the obvious Soulmate link between them. Until the smell of blood wafted over to her from the girls bleeding hands; she shivered with longing and quickly tore herself away. She had no idea what the boy would do if she attacked, and Ani did not want to find out. Not that the girl was entirely defenceless either. Ani shuddered as she imagined the lean muscles of the panther bunching up ready to leap at her.

She continued to search for any signs of circle daybreak but they continued to lead her back to that house, sighing she gave up and went to the nearby forest to hunt and find a reasonably comfortable place to sleep. Tomorrow she decided, tomorrow she would go to see them.

~*~

Kristan sighed, wiping the perspiration from his brow. He stirred the cauldron carefully adding camomile, then lent against the wall trying to loose himself in the flames, he soon gave up and went outside. The morning was overcast and black clouds hung threateningly in the sky. Kristan sat down, noticing the dark red stains on the tree trunk as he did. His mood plummeted as all efforts of emptying his mind were given up. All that was left was anger; he was going to KILL Lupus. Helping Bella change last night he had seen the multitude of bruises and half-healed cuts, and he had no doubt his Kitten had called in a favour from other witches in the district to heal broken bones. He sent a bolt of pure energy into a tree setting it alight and growled letting out some of his anger. Hearing a whimper come from above him he stopped immediately. The window above him opened and he sighed again. Great now he'd woken Bella up. Going inside he made a coffee and waited for the arrival of his warrior princess. A lemma scuttled in transforming almost immediately into a willowy young girl who walked silently round the kitchen sitting down opposite Kristan. He didn't look up concentrating on keeping the coffee warm.

"I called Lupe; he'll be here this afternoon." Kristan shot her a venomous glance and she backed away "I already told you I didn't know, do you think I would have let him walk out of here if I did, she is my cousin after all." Her tone was defensiveness and Kristan sighed.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I'm just angry." She was right, however much Bella and Parum pretended to dislike each other they were more like sisters then cousins, Each protecting the other fiercely no-matter who it was against. He smiled slightly remembering when he had first met the girls and touched Bella, Parum had warned him that he had better be serious or she would personally send him to meet Hades.

"Angry at who?" the voice interrupted his reverie, looking up he saw Bella walk in dressed in jeans and a oversized t-shirt taken in at the waist by a black belt. Handing her the coffee he didn't answer.

"Lupus." Offered Parum then seeing Kristan's fists tighten promptly left the room with a cautious "I'll leave you two to it then."

"Ah" Bella sat down in Parum's vacated place. "I guess that means you're angry at me too?" Kristan looked up and shrugged barely containing his need to pick her up and run very far away, away from anything that could hurt her. Or the other need to scream at her for her stupidity.

"You should have told me, how can you let him do that to you?" his voice shook with emotion, his eyes watery, tears threatening to spill out. "I can't do my work for circle daybreak if I'm worried that something will happen to you every time I leave, if I'm terrified that I will come back and have lost you. I can't trust myself in hazardous situations unless I know your safe Kitten." The last few words were a plea, the tears falling thick and fast. Kristan let his head fall into his hands sobbing quietly.

Bella was in a state of shock, Kristan hardly ever cried, he had a strong spirit. She knew how much circle daybreak meant to him and always tried her hardest to make it as easy as possible for him to leave. But she tended to sort of loose a grip on reality when he wasn't around. She forgot to eat, gave up sleep because the nightmares, which she'd had since she was a child, came back in full force, and due to lack of food and sleep her strength waned making it easier for Lupus to beat her, which he took full advantage of leaving her with bruises, cuts and in many cases broken bones, which Bella had had a hard time hiding from Parum.

Standing up she circled the table and wrapped her arms around Kristan's shaking form. "I'm sorry; I just forget to look after myself without you here." He stiffened and lifted his head; he pushed back the chair and pulled her onto his knee.

"So you haven't been eating?" Bella shook her head "sleeping?" another shake. "Kitten," he moaned pulling her close, "and the nightmares? Did they come back?" Bella nodded again shuddering slightly at the memory. Leaning back Kristan surveyed her with a healer's eye examining all the cuts and bruises. "How much did Lupus hurt you?" his voice strained with anger.

Bella shrugged "nothing I can't handle, and repay." He leant his forehead against hers and sighed in relief.

"Not if I get to him first Kitten." Bella smiled at that "Promise to eat something today." she nodded and stood up to hunt for her favourite cereals. Kristan watched her for a while then went to check on the healing balm feeling considerably better, but still determined to kill that dog.

~*~

Ani walked into the street the dark sky giving the day a miserable feel, her stomach was churning with nerves. No-matter how much older she was these teens were powerful. She smoothed her hair then knocked on the door.

**I know people hate Cliffhangers but i Love them, It keeps people reading. i hope you like it, yes i know that there is already a bella involved with vampires in another set of books, but my bella is short for Bellator, not Isabella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two –Meeting**

The door opened revealing a very ordinary hall way, a willowy young girl stood there, her shoulder length brown hair was held back by a pink ribbon, she was wearing a white fitted, sleeveless shirt which accentuated her ample breasts and skinny waist. She had on a baby pink skirt and ballet slippers, with ribbons winding up her pale legs.

"Can I help you?" Ani watched the girl's eyes flick to the Black Iris necklace worn on show to identify Ani as a Lamia. But the girl showed no sense of recognition and Ani could not see any sign of identification on the girl.

"I'm looking for a member of circle daybreak." The girl stiffened slightly, and then sighed.

"You'd better come in then." And with that she led her into a living room where the ordinary living room features were offset by a large bubbling cauldron and a boy murmuring over it. The girl put her finder over her mouth in a clear sign to be quiet and gestured to an armchair. They sat in silence for a while until the boy stopped muttering and turned round.

"You must be our guest" he greeted her holding out his hand which she shook "my name is Kristan, yours?"

"Ani" Ani replied then looked at the girl, who smiled and held out her hand

"Parum Presul" Little Dancer, thought Ani glancing at the Ballet slippers. Parum laughed a twinkling little sound that made Ani smile. "Shall I get Bell's?" she asked the boy who nodded, not taking his eyes off Ani.

"So how may we help you?" He said sitting down.

"I'm looking for Circle Daybreak member's." she replied looking down unable to hold his gaze.

"Why?" the question was simple enough but Ani thought for a while before answering.

"I am a member myself, I have made it my mission to protect, night world – human relationships" she hoped he was a member otherwise she was in trouble "I've been searching for such couples to help them find a safe place to hide; I was told there was a member here who might help Me." He put a hand up to stop her and turned to the door. Parum skipped in followed by another girl. Ani looked up and recognised her from the garden. She kept her eyes on Ani as she sat down beside Kristan.

"Bella this is Ani, Ani Bella," he said wrapping an arm around the girl protectively. Given Parum's long name, its meaning and her obvious relation to Bella, Ani doubted that Bella was the girl's full name. For some reason Kristan seemed reluctant to say it.

"You are the panther?" Ani asked, Bella nodded once. "But where is you're identification." She said, puzzled glancing at the dahlia on Kristan's Shirt. But seeing no signs on either the girls "I though it was night world law that everyone has identification." Bella grinned, then glanced at Parum who was also grinning. In perfect synchronism the girls pulled their tops away from their shoulders to show the black lilies tattooed there.

"Is that identification enough for you?" asked Kristan laughing. Ani smiled and laughed too. A knock interrupted the laughter, "Ahhh that will be Canis." His voice laced with anger. Bella put a hand on his arm,

"After, I've dealt with him" she said her voice malicious. Standing up she kissed his cheek and went to greet their guest. Kristan let out a low chuckle easing the tension

"You're going to want to watch this." He said leading Ani to the large open space she had seen Bella practising in the previous day.

Bella was crouched opposite a boy slightly older then her, he looked quietly confidant until he saw Kristan walk out then his became fearful, glancing at Bella she expected her to be smiling or have an angry expression and was surprised to find complete calm there. She stood up from fastening her boots to stand in a loose relaxed position,

"If she doesn't obliterate you Canis, I will." He spoke through gritted teeth and Canis backed away slightly under the angry gaze. Ani looked from Kristan to Bella, not knowing who was scarier, Kristan was obviously ready to kill and the force of his anger was terrifying, but Bella was calm, making her seem more vulnerable, but Ani knew, as an experienced fighter, that she was completely in the void and no trick could work, no taunt would make her move too early or late. Canis knew this too and none of the usual foreplay of battles happened.

"Ready," came Parum's high voice from the sidelines, "you know the rules, but we will repeat them for our Guest, no weapons and try not to kill each other. That's it. Alright. FIGHT." They started immediately each kicking and hitting at such speeds it was hard to follow even for a vampire. They broke apart Canis bleeding from a bust lip and Bella smiling. She leaped at him, mid stride changing into that magnificent Black Panther that Ani had seen following her, claws gleaming silver, Canis barely had time to change into a wolf before she was on top of him, snarling and ripping with her teeth and claws.

Ani let out a small whistle of appreciation; they were both very good fighters. Eventually after a few more minutes as both Animal and hum the fight ended with Canis whimpering on the floor nursing a broken leg and arm. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Bella was fairing slightly better though she too had a multitude of cuts and bruises.

Kristan was at her side immediately after the fight ended, healing the worst of the cuts and reducing some of the larger bruises. He let Canis whimper on the ground for a while before sighing and turning round to face the boy. Ani could not believe he would be so angry as to hurt the boy more after the beating he had just received.

Kristan's voice was harsh, "if you _ever _hurt her like that again, I will put a silver blade through your heart." He leant close and spoke again, so quietly that Ani had to strain to hear him. "If you take advantage of her like that, the next time I go, I will do much worse; do you know what happens when you throw silver powder at a Werewolf?" Canis nodded his eyes terrified, Kristan breathed out loudly and healed the broken bones to the point where Canis could leave but was still in pain.

Ani was shocked, throwing silver powder at a werewolf would leave them burning for hours in agony, it was torture, not to mention that it scared the victim. She was surprised that Kristan would threaten the boy with something like that.

~*~

"Do you want to stay tonight? I don't suppose the woods are very comfortable" Bella asked looking up from her sketch-pad, Ani smiled and laughed

"I should have guessed you knew where I slept, yes id like to stay if it's not any trouble" Bella shook her head bending back over pad, "what are you drawing?" Ani asked interested, Bella smiled and showed her the pad, on it was a black-bird carrying a black lily in its beak,

"they are ideas for t-shirts, they say not only that you are a shape-shifter but what animal you are, see this one is for me" flipping the page she showed Ani a drawing of a panther padding softly beside a dark blue pond full of black lilies. "this is a special one for Kristan," she flipped the pad some more leaving it open at a mountain scene with a boy kneeling washing himself in the waters, with Black Dahlias growing all around him. Healing springs guessed Ani.

"Would you like me to design you one?" Bella asked smiling at her, Ani nodded smiling back and thinking to herself, _I think I'm going to like it here._


End file.
